It is known for a camera to include a snag-and-drag web which has one end portion secured to a take-up spool and an opposite free end portion provided with a hook or the like for engaging a film leader of a rolled filmstrip placed in a supply chamber. The web is flexible to permit it to be wrapped about the take-up spool to draw the engaged leader onto the spool when the spool is windingly rotated, to position the first available frame of the filmstrip for exposure. For example, see British Patent Specification 1,110,057, published Apr. 18, 1968 (Application No. 18086/65, filed Apr. 28, 1965).
Typically, there is some difficulty in positioning the hook to ensure it will engage the film leader.